Solangelo One-Shots
by FracturedsoulMarauders
Summary: A bunch of cute fluffy Solangelo One- Shots. Please review
1. Christmas

"Hey Will?" Nico murmured as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. It was Christmas Eve, even though the demigods didn't celebrate it, it was a good chance to get together. Considering the mortal schools let the students out for break.

"Yes, my little angel." Will said while Nico was nuzzling his head against Will's neck.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Nico asked looking at the glowing multi-colored lights of the Christmas tree.

*Flashback*

Nico's POV

I glared at Will, while he was being tended by the Apollo Cabin.

"Seriously, seriously!" I screamed at him but had a feeling I vowed I would never have again. Love. _You know, Will is looking pretty hot today_. Shit. Why was I thinking these thoughts? I shook my head trying to clear his head. Then, I made the mistake looking into Will's baby blue eyes, sparkling with worry and love. _Oh, my gods, his eyes are so perfect, so beautiful. I can't wait to see the rest of his body._ What the fudge. Why, why, why? Why did Aphrodite play with my thoughts? I can't, I couldn't love again. After what happened with Bianca and Percy.

" _Love is something that can not be avoided, little Nico. Love is eternal", Aphrodite spoke in his head._

"NONONONONONONO!" I screamed as I kicked and scratched. Why were the Fates so cruel to me?

"It's going to be alright, Death Boy." Will spoke softly to me holding him in his arms. "It's going to be alright." I slowly drifted off into the darkness.

Will's POV

I looked down at Nico, pained from the expression I was given. I would do anything to make Nico happy. Death Boy was my one and only true love, ever since the battle between Gaea and the Half-bloods. During the battle, Nico was on the brink of fading to Hades. I panicked using all of his power to save the lonely Half- Blood. _My little death angel is looking cute today. How did I not notice before? Shit. I swear Aphrodite is messing with my thoughts._ Then I questioned himself, is it Aphrodite or is it just me…

"NONONONONONONO!" the 14- year old shouted breaking my train of thought of love. Shit, something was wrong. Di Angelo was screaming at the top of his lungs while his almost black eyes held fear. Without thinking, I grabbed him up with his arms and began comforting the death angel.

"It's going to be alright, Death Boy." Imurmured softly. "It's going to be alright." As his loved one drifted off into unconsciousness.

*End of Flashback*

"Yeah, I do." Will said looking at the warm glow of the fireplace. It reminded him of his father, Apollo.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you, I was afraid that I would lose you. Like Bianca and Percy." Nico sobbed into Will's sweater. Will had never met Bianca but knew how much she meant to his boyfriend.

"It's okay, my little death angel, there's nothing to be afraid of. You will never lose me" Will said as he slipped into Hypnos's realm. "Never."


	2. Proposal

Will's POV

"Death Boy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to get married right?" ! replied. Nico blushed but nevertheless nodded. "Great." ! 1 I pecked Nico's cheek, which turned out to become a full-blown make- out session in the middle of the woods. The horn sounded, dinner had started. Shit.

"My little death angel, I'm not going to wake you up tomorrow. I have business to do." I said. Nico pouted and asked,

"But Solace…, you always wake me up."

"Not tomorrow."

"Fine."

After the campfire, I went to the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Leo… LEO!" I shouted before coming in.

"Wassup man! Here to take a piece of Super McShizzle?!" Leo replied laughing.

"Actually, no. Can you meet me on Zeus's fist tomorrow at 4?"

"Shit, that early?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, if I don't come, wake me up."

"Got it."

*Time Skip*

I quietly snuck out the next morning before any campers had awaken. My plan: find a ring, propose to Nico. Seems easy enough. I climbed Zeus's fist, panting when he got to the top. Man, I really must work out more. I soon spotted Valdez making his way through the forest, yawning tremendously.

"'Sup man, what's the urgency?" Leo asked, his eyes bright.

Oh gods, this is going to be awkward. "Ummm…well, can you make me a ring?" I blurted out quickly.

"A ring…oh, planning on proposing to a certain _Death Boy_?" Valdez said smirking. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, here's the plan." I said handing the fire-user a slip of paper.

"Shit. You want the ring to _amplify his power_?"

"Is it too hard? I need it by next Thursday. I'm planning on proposing on Saturday" I said nervously.

"Nah, nothing's too hard for Super McShizzle!" Leo boasted examining the piece of paper. Good.

Nico's POV

*Time Skip to this Night*

"Hey Leo, can you help me out?" I asked the child of Hephaestus.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"I need a ring made." I said quickly, embarrassed.

"A ring? For a certain _Solace_?"

"Yeah, can you get it by Friday, I'm proposing on Saturday."

"Sure, leave it the Super McShizzle."

Leo's POV

Oh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is going to be soooo funny! I laughed to himself. This was going in the Camp Half-Blood yearbook. I scrutinized the diagram of the rings. Will needed a ring made of obsidian with an intricate sun in the middle and 2 skulls on either side. Hmmm… not that hard. I think I'm going to ask the Hecate Cabin to help with the magic. I'm going to make Nico's the same way.

*Time Skip to Saturday*

Nico's POV

Shit. This was the moment. I'm proposing to the love of my life. I looked at myself in the mirror. A yellow casual polo shirt (for Will) dark blue jeans. Perfect, not too formal. Hazel was anxious to see how this would work out. I took a deep breath and prepared my ring. I'm going to propose earlier than schedule. Right now.

"Hey Solace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will, get it, you marry me?" Will froze and blurted out,

"Isn't the boy supposed to propose?"

Will's POV

Damn the Fates! Why did I say that? Now Nico's going to take back the proposal! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Nooooooooooo! I screamed in my head. A voice broke through,

"Really Solace? Really? Are you impliying that I'm a _girl_?" His boyfriend asked with an eyebrow raised.

"NONONONononono... I mean like I'm older but you're like really older in real life and you're not a girl I mean sometimes you have feminine moments but like you also have male moments which make you a male and..." I felt something soft touch my lips and then lt go.

"You're rambling, Will." Nico said gently then loudly. " I have feminine moments? When in the name of Hades has that happened? If anything, _you_ have feminine moments."


End file.
